Fallen and Rising hero
by winged dragon of gaia
Summary: the world has ended...yet it is only beginning. rated T to be safe for now


Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons, if I did...i would be rolling in money!

A few words of magic...that's all it took. A few unknown words put together in one terrible sentence that spelled death for the world.

The skies reddened as the fire quickly spread through the air, engulfing all, sparing none. Screams where silenced in seconds, homes that took years to build, destroyed. Mighty civilizations that took centuries to build, crumbled. Races that were mortal enemies, shook hands as the fire approached.

As the fire spread all knew its source and its cause, one man. Just one man, who decided the world wasn't fit. One man who smiled as he felt the fury of the flames devour him. One man who was a hero to all, and in one action had doomed the world to death. He smiled as his armor started to melt, he smiled as the metal started to burn through his skin.

He looked toward the sky and saw the sigil, the sign that started his journey...and ended it. He smiled as he mouthed a few words, and in a flash...the world was gone. Completely consumed by the unholy fire, the sun would never shine its life giving rays at it again, nor the moon bath it in its holy light. The only evidence that there had ever been a world here was one grain of sand, which was quickly lost in the cosmic winds.

* * *

The gods wept as they looked onward toward their creation, but could do nothing. On this day there would be no songs, no heroic battle charges, no secrets to gleen from the planet.

* * *

no one is certain why a once mighty warrior decided to end the world in one mighty swoop, but one thing is certain...life continues on...even after death.

The gods smiled as they completed there new planet, on exact to the smallest blade of grass, then frowned as their creation lacked one thing, life! Each god offered up a little of their essence to return life to the planet, once again life sprang from the ground.

Dragons soared through the sky, Drow plotted their plans underground, and the Dwarves kept digging their tunnels. One thing was certain, this planet would not die! A newborn's cries seemingly pierced the air, bring fear to all the gods. "he returns." a being wearing a shining suit of armor said as he leaned over a pedestal that shown the world.

"he must not live!" another being said, this one wearing a suit of black armor which seemed to move like water.

"for once we are in agreement brother." the being wearing the shining armor said to the other.

"even though seeing you two in agreement brings warmth to my heart...i cannot allow you two to do that." a being wearing a shining cloak said as he sat at the feet of the pedestal.

"Why not Cuthbert!?" the being wearing the black armor demanded.

"he's a child, not the Murderer." Cuthbert said as he stood. "besides, you should know him better then any one, Heironeous,"

the being in the shining armor sighed and stood back from the pedestal. "i know, but we can not allow him to grow into that...that MONSTER!!" he yelled as he glared at the pedestal.

"then don't let him." said another being as it walked toward them this one wearing a gray colored cloak.

"Ah, Boccob! I was wondering when you would join us." the being known as Cuthbert said as he offered a hand to the man.

"Sorry, had to fix the mountains some, the peaks were a little to narrow." the being known as Boccob said as he took Cuthbert's hand and shook it firmly.

"so lets kill him!" the being in the black armor said as he pulled a sword from out of the air.

"HEXTOR!! SHEATH YOUR WEAPON!!" Heironeous yelled as he too drew his weapon.

Boccob sighed then muttered a few words, then the two weapons disappeared. "fighting amongst our selves is pointless. It only brings further chaos!" he said as he leaned back and seemed to float.

"so whats your plan Boccob?" Cuthbert asked as he sat back down near the pedestal.

"We wait." Boccob said as he closed his eyes.

"What? What kind of plan is that!?" Hextor asked as he glared at the floating man.

"its a plan that will take years, but I'm sure with subtle manipulations, I said subtle Hextor." he said as he opened an eye to look at Hextor. "we will be able to prevent another Murderer from growing."

"so...what should we do now?" Heironeous asked as he looked at the pedestal.

"Watch...watch and wait." Boccob said as he pulled a pipe out of his cloak and lit it.

"Meh, I still like my plan better." Hextor said as he stormed away from the pedestal.


End file.
